Before the Empire
by Callmemarmar
Summary: Not much has been told of Kuvira's life before her rise to power. But one does not become a dictator overnight.
1. No Longer Unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. All rights go to the original owners.

It was moments like these where Suyin did not feel like a proper leader of her as she stood at the base of a set of stairs leading into a building she had never even paid attention to. And yet, she and her future husband had made the plans to build it all those years ago, before marriage, children, and responsibilities that came with creating a large city from the ground up. It was exhausting work but fulfilling all the same. She couldn't imagine what her life would be without Zaofu; her sister would probably say that she would be in prison. But that is a different story for a different time.

Suyin was standing in front of Zaofu's orphanage, a pristine building that, like everything else, was made of metal. It was not large like some of the other buildings in the city, but it was built as a precaution, something there in case it was needed for dire emergencies.

Only three children occupied the halls of the orphanage. Two were victims of accidents in small rural towns in the Earth Kingdom, sent to Zaofu for medical treatments for injuries beyond their control. Once treated, they would be sent back to their hometowns where they will hopefully be reunited with family members who love them. The last child was a young girl, abandoned by her parents when she was a baby. Suyin had not known this until just last week when the director of the orphanage had asked for a meeting with her. Had she known sooner, maybe this girl could have grown up in a loving home. Suyin shook the thought away; it was not too late for that, and that was why she was here.

"Oh, Mrs. Beifong."

The door opened, revealing the director, a middle aged woman that a very embarrassed Su could not remember the name of. She was a kind woman, though Suyin wondered how much of this was a front put up for Su's benefit. She had no idea what this woman was like, especially with so few kids to care for.

"I'm so happy to see you here," the director continued as she ushered Su into the building. Closing the door behind her, she continued, "She will be so happy as well of course. Her room is right down the hall. Let me show you."

Su held up a hand, happy to have gotten the woman to stop talking.

"I think it might be better if I speak with her alone," Su explained. "It might make her feel a little more comfortable."

The woman nodded, indicating which door was to the girl's room. Su thanked her before making her way down the hallway.

This girl's name was Kuvira. She was eight years old and very quiet and respectful according to the director. But the real reason Su was alerted about this girl was her skills. She was quite adept at earthbending and could even show some signs of metalbending, impressive at such a young age and with no instruction. The director of the orphanage had approached Su more from the approach of taking Kuvira on as her student. However, Su could not stand the thought of this girl without a family. After a brief talk with Baatar it was decided: Kuvira would come live with them.

Su paused outside the door, for a moment thinking about what would happen once she knocked. Family was important to Su, and with five children already taking on another would be a challenge. She would not do anything to jeopardize the wellbeing of her family. She took a deep breath and knocked. This girl deserved a family just as much as her own biological children did.

"Come in," a voice called quietly, so quietly that if Su had not been standing in a remarkably silent hallway she would have missed her invitation.

Su pushed open the door to find Kuvira sitting on her bed, which was pushed against one of the metal walls. The room was quite bare: a small set of drawers, the bed, and a desk that had very few things on it.

"Hi, Kuvira," Su said with a smile. The girl did not make eye contact. Su could tell she was nervous.

"My name is Su. I hope you were told that I was coming," Su went on. She took another step into the room. She didn't want to make Kuvira feel any more nervous than she was already feeling.

"I hear you are a great earthbender," Su said. Play to the ego, gain her trust.

"Not as great as you," Kuvira finally said.

Su couldn't help but chuckle. It was no surprise that this girl would know who she was. But that these were the first words she said to Su made her laugh.

"Well, I've had very good instruction and a lot more experience," Su explained. "With good instruction, I'm sure you will be as good a bender as me, perhaps even better." She had made it across from the bed and decided to lean against the desk.

"She said that you were going to be my teacher," Kuvira said referring to the director. She said it timidly, as if saying it would make it untrue.

"I want to be more than that," Su said. "I want you to come live with my family at our home." She paused. "But only if you would like. I don't want to force you to leave if you won't be comfortable."

But before Su could even finish her statement, Kuvira had sprung from the bed and had wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"You want to take me in?" Kuvira asked in disbelief.

But, as quickly as she had gotten up, Kuvira stepped back. Her cheeks were bright red as she bowed politely.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Thank you, Mrs. Beifong."

Su smiled and left the girl to pack up her things. She couldn't lie; the hug had been a surprise, but it had been nice. It reminded her of why she loved being a mother.

~AN~

I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of what I hope will continue for a time. I haven't written fan fiction in a while so getting back into it feels good. Hopefully more chapter will be posted soon. I have been writing them in between classes so stay tuned. They will all be little drabbles like this one focusing on Kuvira and the Beifong metal clan. Some will be sad and some will be happy :)

Thank you again for reading and feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts or send me a PM. I always try to respond when I have time!


	2. My Family Now

**Ch. 2 My Family Now**

Su wasn't going to lie to herself; she had some doubts about Kuvira. It wasn't as if the girl had done anything wrong, but Su had five other children, two of which were still babies. Dozens of questions filled her mind, the major one being "what if they don't get along?"

These questions had flooded her mind as she walked back to her home with Kuvira next to her. The girl had been strangely quiet, and the silence was beginning to make Su feel uncomfortable. She knew it must feel awkward for this girl as well who was doing anything to not look at the adult next to her.

"Kuvira," Su finally said, trying to break the silence. Kuvira actually looked at her in interest, which Su took as a good sign. She was just nervous.

"The rest of my family is very excited to meet you," she said, hoping to get Kuvira to ask questions or at least talk to her.

Kuvira wasn't an idiot; she knew that Su was trying to get her to talk. She decided she would ask questions, anything to keep Su from doubting her decision to take her in. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage.

"How many kids do you have?" she asked. She knew the answer; everyone knew about the Metal Clan.

"I have four sons and a daughter," Su said with a smile. "Baatar Jr., Huan, Opal, Wei and Wing. They are excited to have another sister."

Kuvira actually cracked a smile. She could tell Su loved her children. Maybe Su could love her, too.

When they reached the large house, Kuvira was surprised to find it so empty. Maybe Su had lied and the other kids didn't know she was coming.

"Baatar Sr. took them all to the park," Su interrupted Kuvira's thoughts, as if she knew what the girl was worried about. "Why don't I show you your room?"

She led Kuvira down the hall that was lined with doors to the other kids' bedrooms. The hall looked a lot like the hall in the orphanage, which was oddly soothing for Kuvira.

"Your room is next to Opal's," Su explained, pushing the large metal door open.

Su had tried to make the room feel as welcoming as she could, but looking at it now, it seemed sparse. However, Kuvira walked in with a look of awe. The room was easily twice as big as her room in the orphanage and much better furnished.

"This is mine?" Kuvira asked, her large eyes focusing on Su.

"Of course," Su said. "This is your home now, Kuvira. I want you to feel like part of the family."

Just then, they heard the sound of the door opening.

"Su, are you home?" a voice called from back down the hall.

Su turned her attention toward the doorway and called, "We're back here, Sweetie. We'll be there in a minute." Then she turned to Kuvira. "When you're ready you can come meet everyone. Take your time." With a reassuring smile, the woman turned from the room and left to greet her family.

Kuvira took one last look around her new bedroom, feeling a great sense of belonging before walking down the hall toward the front door. She would have plenty of time to unpack and get settled in. For now, she wanted to meet the rest of the family.

As she got closer down the hallway, she started to hear voices. It was obvious that the conversation was about her by the hushed tones. She peered around the corner, finding the family gathered together talking. A man who must have been Baatar Sr. had an arm over Su's shoulders as she held a small toddler girl, Opal. Two small boys hugged each of her legs; these must be Huan and Baatar Jr. And in the stroller next to them must have been the twin baby boys, Wei and Wing. Kuvira silently praised herself for her deductions.

"I already told Huan he had to be nice!" one of the little boys reported to his mother who ruffled his hair with a smile.

Kuvira almost let out a laugh. The boy was obviously the oldest, Baatar Jr. They were about the same age if Kuvira remembered correctly. It made her feel good that the boy already wanted to be nice to her. She had to admit that she didn't expect that.

Kuvira sucked in a deep breath and then, stepped out into the family's view. Everyone turned to look at her, and for a brief moment there was an awkward silence. Kuvira could feel her cheeks turning bright red as she looked shyly at the ground. Any bravery she had had was gone. All she could think about was if they didn't like her. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage. She couldn't be abandoned again.

She only looked up when she saw small feet in front of her. She met eyes with Baatar Jr. who was looking at her curiously. Then, he smiled at her.

"I'm Baatar," he said. "Welcome to our family."

Kuvira couldn't help it; she felt tears welling in her eyes. Baatar looked hurt, as if he had said something wrong, and Kuvira could tell that Su and Baatar Sr. were concerned as well. But then, she smiled through her tears and looked at each family member in turn.

"Thank you," she said. She smiled widely at Baatar Jr. and said, "I'm very happy to be in this family."

Kuvira was relieved to find that everyone smiled at her, and she found that the happiness she had felt early beginning to return. She had had reservations about this family, but all of those thoughts had disappeared.

This would be her family now.

~AN~

I would like to thank those who have read this, and give a huge shout out to those who have reviewed! It really means a lot! It's been a long time since I've written anything on this site, but your support has reminded me why I love writing fanfiction. Also I love getting to talk to other fans, too, and making friends :)

From now on these will be in a less chronological order of events and take on a more "drabble" like order. It just made sense to do these two chapters first. I'll hopefully be posting one per weekend so please stay tuned, and if you have a great idea or a headcanon that you would love put into words send me a message.


	3. A Family Tradition

There was a nightly ritual in the Beifong house that had gone on since even before the children were born, and that took form in spending time together in the Beifong study. It had begun when the house was first built, and Su and Baatar Sr. would sit together planning their dream city late into the night. When the children were born it turned into story time before bed every night after dinner.

Kuvira had taken note of this tradition the first night she was there. Even her new presence did not disrupt it. Life went on with or without her.

This Beifong tradition had given birth to Kuvira's own ritual of watching the family from a distance, not wanting to intrude on something so precious. It was not her place. So she stood night after night with her eye pressed against the small crack in the door, watching her adoptive family.

Su sat cross-legged on the couch, a book in hand held out so the children around her could see the beautiful pictures on its pages. Wing and Wei, still infants, were propped in her lap, leaning against either knee. Both had already given up and were fast asleep. Little Opal, a toddler, was leaning against Su's right arm. The girl's eyes kept drooping, but would open wide every time she caught herself dozing off. Huan was leaning on Su's other arm. His eyes were always drooping, but usually out of boredom. Baatar Jr. was next to Opal and lying back on the couch. He was focused intently on the story and his mother, though he was the eldest and could stay awake longer.

Every night was the same: everyone gathered to hear their matriarch reading a story. Even Baatar Sr. who was constantly working on some new design for a new building was always there with his papers on his lap so he could work as well as be with his family. Though Kuvira noticed that the father often did not even look at his notes and instead gazed fondly at his family and listened while his wife read.

When the story was over, Kuvira would always run quietly back to her room as the mother and father put each child to bed. However, tonight she strayed from her nightly routine. Her eyes began to droop as she listened to Su's comforting voice, and after fighting it for a few minutes, Kuvira felt herself slide into a seated position against the wall next to the door and fell asleep.

* * *

Su and Baatar had just finished putting each child to bed and were returning to the study to relax as they did every night. But, as they were returning, they found little Kuvira curled up on the floor sleeping outside the study. The door had previously blocked their vision of her when they left to put the children to bed.

Baatar knelt down and gently picked her up in his arms, turning toward his wife confused. He brought her into the study and placed her gently on the end of the couch. Su went to their room and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, making the girl comfortable without waking her. She looked so peaceful.

When the preparations were done, Su sat next to Baatar on the couch across from Kuvira, and her husband placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her so she was leaning on him. They watched her sleep in silence for a few minutes before Su finally spoke, quietly so as not to wake Kuvira.

"Do you think she's always out there?" Su asked him. Her tone conveyed a bit of sadness.

"I don't know. It looks that way," Baatar said.

Su felt a pit in her stomach when he said this. This girl had subjected herself to watching them each night from a distance, feeling unable to come in and join. It may have been insignificant, but it must have been a form of torture to a girl who never had that with a loving family.

She felt Baatar shift and kiss her head before he stood up, extending a hand to her.

"We should go to bed. It's late," he said. He looked over at Kuvira. "Let her sleep."

She took his hand and let him lift her to her feet. Su began walking to the door to their bedroom. When she saw that Baatar was not following her, she turned to investigate and found him leaning over Kuvira. He kissed the little girl's forehead, like he had done so many times before for his own daughter before he turned and joined Su in their bedroom.

* * *

Kuvira awoke early in the morning, a turn in bed nearly sending her to the ground. She sat up abruptly, unsure of where she was. Looking around she recognized the study, a room she had only looked in on, never been in. Looking farther to her right she saw a door slightly ajar. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she could make out Su and Baatar asleep in their own room.

She looked at the pillow under her head and the now messy blanket strewn about on the couch and then looked to the heads of the household, oblivious to her in their peaceful slumber. She felt something she had never felt before, and it nearly made her cry. She felt loved.

* * *

~AN~

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Words cannot describe how much I appreciate it.

Just to explain myself a bit: much of my headcanon about young Kuvira and her first days in the Beifong family revolve around some feelings of insecurity stemming from her feelings of abandonment. But I promise that this will change because she is obviously not an insecure child anymore.

Again thank you for reading and a special thank you for reviews.


	4. Anyone Can Be a Bender

**_Ch. 4: Anyone Can Be a Bender_**

Today was one of those days that Kuvira loved. Su and Baatar Sr. were busy having a meeting about the new rail system for Zaofu, leaving Kuvira and Baatar Jr. "in charge," which was utterly ridiculous since there were guards everywhere. They did it to make the kids feel responsible, but Kuvira was smart enough to know that she had no say in how things were run in the matriarch's absence.

She took this opportunity of freedom from bending practice to sit in the courtyard and let the sunshine warm her. She enjoyed the peace and quiet as much as she enjoyed learning bending techniques. Baatar Jr. was busy reading, Huan was metalbending sculptures, and the twins were bending a metal ball back and forth.

Kuvira's eyes were closed as she looked up toward the radiant sun when she heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming from behind her. There was only one person who sounded like that to her.

"Hi, Opal," Kuvira greeted the little girl without opening her eyes. It was only when she heard a sniffle that she turned, anxious for what had upset the little girl. Even if she knew the idea of being in charge was a joke, she feared getting in trouble if Su came home to anyone in tears.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked, letting Opal come and sit in her lap on the ground.

Opal sniffed again, rubbing her light green eyes. "Mommy doesn't love me," she said in between sniffles.

Kuvira's eyes widened in shock. She had expected Opal to be crying because one of the boys was being mean to her, not this.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "Your mother loves you very much."

"But I'm not a bender like Wing and Wei and Huan and you," Opal said with a shake of her head. "And I don't help Daddy with his projects like Baatar."

"Opal, you're acting silly. Of course your mother loves you. You're her daughter," Kuvira reassured her.

Opal locked eyes with Kuvira, and Kuvira was taken aback by her serious expression.

"So are you," Opal said. "And you're a bender."

Kuvira bit her lip and had to avert her eyes from the little girl's stare.

"It's not the same thing," Kuvira said a bit quietly.

Suddenly, she got an idea and lifted Opal out of her lap for a brief second. She ran over to a pillar that framed the courtyard and grabbed the meteorite perched on top of it before running back to Opal. She let the girl take a seat again in her lap before dropping the meteorite in between her crossed legs. Kuvira grabbed Opal's tiny hands and cupped them in her own. Then she concentrated, hoping that even though she couldn't see, her plan would work.

Opal's squeals of delight told her that the plan was a success. Suspended in between Opal's hands was the meteorite. To the little girl, it looked as if she was bending the stone. Kuvira let the meteorite hover there for a few minutes, continually bending its shape into hearts and stars, smiling each time Opal let out a small squeak of happiness. Finally, she let the meteorite fall into Opal's hand who clutched it to her chest as if letting it go would make her lose the memory.

Kuvira lifted her out of her lap and knelt to face her at eye level.

"Any time you want to bend," Kuvira told her, "You tell me. We can bend together."

Opal nodded and then threw her arms around Kuvira.

"You're the best sister ever!" she said.

Kuvira let her say this without correcting her. She knew deep down that they were not real family, that there was a difference between her relationship with Kuvira and the relationship she had with her own biological siblings. But for now, it made Kuvira feel better. She was this girl's family, and she would always try to be the best big sister.

**~AN~**

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed!

I really enjoy thinking about Kuvira and Opal's relationship. I feel like Opal would have really looked up to Kuvira as a big sister especially surrounded by so many brothers.

As a total side note, while this was going on I imagine Su getting back early from her meeting and standing at a distance looking out a window and smiling.


	5. Grandma Toph

**_Ch. 6 Grandma Toph_**

"Alright kids, go get cleaned up," Su said as they finished their dinner. "Grandma will be here soon."

"Toph is here?" Kuvira asked in disbelief.

Su nodded. "She doesn't visit very often, but, yes, she's coming. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Kuvira could barely contain her excitement. Everyone knew who Toph was; Zaofu was built with the technique that she founded: metalbending. She was every earthbender's idol; at least, she was Kuvira's.

The other kids were just as excited as Kuvira, and they all raced outside to wait. Kuvira stood behind the family as they waited for Toph as the sun began to set. Toph was their blood relative, not hers. She could stand to wait to meet her idol after the family had reunited.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here," she heard Su say.

Kuvira found herself craning her neck trying to catch a glimpse of the visitor. However, Kuvira could not see over the adult's heads so she stood still again. Patience was hard.

"Who's the girl standing behind you?" Kuvira finally heard an unfamiliar voice ask after a few minutes.

The family parted and turned to look toward Kuvira who now felt her cheeks flushing. She internally kicked herself; she was embarrassing herself in front of Toph.

"Oh stop staring at her. You're making her nervous," a small older woman scolded Su as she passed in front of her. Kuvira noticed the woman was barefoot with a large, graying bun and pale milky eyes staring in her direction but slightly above her. Toph was exactly as Kuvira had pictured her.

Suddenly, Toph was standing immediately in front of Kuvira, and Kuvira felt her heart racing. She knew the woman couldn't see her, and yet she still felt the need to fix her hair and make herself look more presentable.

"Mom, this is Kuvira," Su introduced her. "She just joined our family."

Toph stood silently for a minute before she gave Kuvira a smirk.

"That makes more sense," she said, and then turned toward her daughter. "I was wondering how you had an older daughter that I didn't know about. I'm not that bad a grandparent." She turned back toward Kuvira and said so quietly Kuvira had to lean closer to hear her say, "You don't need to be nervous. Su wasn't lying when she said that you were part of the family. I can tell."

Kuvira smiled and instantly her heart began to slow. She had learned that Toph could tell when people were lying by earthbending, but hearing the woman say it herself made Kuvira even happier.

"Alright, everyone," Su said. "It's late. Grandma Toph will be here tomorrow. Let's get everyone to bed."

Kuvira was too excited to sleep. She could hear Baatar Sr. putting Opal to bed, and decided to sneak past him down the hall. Maybe a walk would help her sleep. As she passed the study, though, she stopped. The voice of the Matriarch and Toph had hit her ears, and she found herself curious. She looked down the hall, making sure Baatar Sr. was nowhere in sight, before turning her attention back to the room.

"Can I get you some tea?" Su asked.

Kuvira placed her eye to the crack in the door and saw Su and Toph in the study. Toph was sitting relaxed on one of the couches while Su was pouring tea into two cups. She handed one to Toph, placing it in her hand for her.

"I'm really glad you came to visit, Mom," Su said with a smile.

"Well you know it's been a long time when you haven't even met half of your grandchildren," Toph said with a laugh. Then her tone turned serious. "And anyway I'd like to have contact with one of my daughters. Even I can get lonely."

"So you haven't heard from Lin?" Su asked.

Kuvira had no idea who this person was but was intrigued. Was there another member of the Beifong family that she had yet to meet?

Toph sighed. "Haven't talked to her in years. You know her: always fuming about something." She paused, looking in the direction of Su. "You miss her?"

Su shook her head and said, "No."

Even Kuvira could tell the Matriarch was lying before Toph told her, "I know you're lying, Su."

Now it was Su's turn to sigh.

"I just wish she'd stop being so stubborn," Su explained. "If she could see how much I've changed since we were kids, maybe she could put that stuff behind her and enjoy her family. I always tell stories to the kids about their aunt, and they want to meet her. I just wish she would want to meet them."

If Kuvira wasn't intrigued before, she was now. Su had a sister. Kuvira instantly began imagining who this sister was. She sounded tough; she had to be to be a Beifong.

"Oh, she'll come around," Toph said. "One way or another you two will see each other again. It's like my parents and me: as much as we didn't get along, I saw them again and we put the past behind us. I mean, it helped that I had helped the Avatar save the world, created a metalbending school and eventually had two daughters that my mother fawned over, but you get the idea.

"But really, Su, you have a great city, a husband who adores you, five cute kids, and you know I don't call people cute often, plus that new girl," Toph continued.

"Kuvira," Su corrected her.

"Yes, Kuvira," Toph added. "She's very happy to be living with your family, and I can tell she's smart and with training will be a great earth bender, especially if you train her to be a little more stealthy."

This made Kuvira stiffen. She had sworn that the blind woman had looked toward the door right at her. But the look didn't seem to be caught by Su who continued.

"The kids seem to really like her," she said. "I wish I could make her a little less reserved about living here. I really do think of her as a daughter more than a student. I want to nourish her talents, but I also want her to have a nice home."

"I think she knows that," Toph said. She turned and winked in Kuvira's direction, and Kuvira felt herself gasp. The woman did know she was there. It shouldn't have been a shock. Su had explained to her about Toph's seismic sense. It was strange seeing it in action like this though. Kuvira turned toward her room, running back as quietly as she could. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping again.

~AN~

Thanks to all who have read and especially to those who have reviewed.

I like the idea of Kuvira meeting Toph before the events in Book 4, making Toph's declaration of Kuvira giving metalbenders a bad name even more devastating. Also, with this I'm declaring the end of Kuvira's doubts about being part of the family.

I've been writing a lot of little Beifong drabbles lately with Lin and Su, hence why I included her in this chapter. I find that relationship the most fascinating.


	6. Not My Family

**Not My Family:**

**_I own nothing..._**

Kuvira turned to the member of her guard closest to her. "Anyone who refuses to surrender will be sent to a re-education camp," she told him. The man saluted before walking away, checking each house for dissidents.

"With Mother and the rest of them locked up, no one would be brave enough to stand up for Zaofu," Baatar said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Zaofu is as good as ours."

Though Baatar was smiling triumphantly, Kuvira could not force herself to show any bit of happiness. "There's one more thing I need to take care of," she said, shrugging off his hand and walking toward the outlying homes.

Baatar struggled to keep up with her as she walked briskly to the end of the row of houses. It suddenly dawned on him as to where she was heading. It had been years, but he still remembered who lived at the end of this row.

No sooner had Baatar put the pieces together that Kuvira was standing in the doorway of the home. She did not even knock, choosing to instead throw open the door so hard it dented the wall behind it.

Just over her shoulder, Baatar could see a man with his hands up in front of him. Behind him was a woman and two older children, perhaps twelve years old.

"Great Uniter," the man began. "We pledge our loyalty to you." There were murmurs of assurance behind the man from his wife and children. Baatar could not feel relieved, however. It didn't matter what these people said to her; she wasn't listening. He knew what his fiancé was going to do. Their scared expressions did not even faze Kuvira.

Kuvira looked over her shoulder, past Baatar to a group of her guards. "Place these people in re-education camps. They need to be taught what true loyalty means. And make sure to separate them." She said this last part with a wicked smile, one that chilled Baatar to the bone.

Baatar looked away as the guard seized each member of the family, trying to block out their cries. He wondered if they had put the pieces together, that the Great Uniter had strikingly similar eyebrows to the father and the same physique as the mother. Even the beauty mark under her eye was shared by one of the children.

"Kuvira, are you sure?" Baatar Jr. asked her hesitantly, his hand on her arm.

Kuvira turned around, looking positively annoyed at her fiancé. "I didn't question you imprisoning your own family." Baatar let go of her arm and with a nod let her pass. She was right: he had let his own family be imprisoned. But it was different; his family was not loyal to the empire.

"Please!" the mother cried as her two sons were taken away from her. "We've done nothing wrong! Don't punish them! We're family!"

Kuvira stopped, the look in her eyes practically burning a hole in the ground. Baatar prayed that she would just move on, and that she would stop her madness before it consumed her.

She turned, stomping so she was facing the woman, her biological mother, and looked her dead in the eye. "You don't know what the word 'family' means," Kuvira hissed. "If you did, those two boys would have an older sister, and you a daughter."

Baatar saw the woman's eyes widen. He shook his head, turning to walk away. He couldn't handle this anymore. It was clear that the woman had finally put the pieces together.

Baatar wondered if she regretted her past choices. What would the world be like right now had they not given Kuvira away.

~AN~

I want to thank FYYi for this suggestion. I know it was a while back but I want you to know that I've had this written since the beginning of April :) Thank you so much for your idea! I really appreciate it!

Sorry that this stopped happening in chronological order. For now I think I'm going to start posting these more like drabbles that happen at various times during Kuvira's life. Hopefully I will be posting them more consistently also... I just finished finals so I should have a lot of time now.


	7. Nightmares

A scream piercing the air was what woke Suyin from her slumber. She bolted upright in bed, her heart racing, wondering if it had been a part of her dream. She had been having a lot of vivid dreams lately, ever since she had taken Kuvira home. The change in routine was having an affect on her. Frequent night disturbances from her young children probably did not help as well.

Then, another scream resonated through the house, and Su knew it wasn't a dream. Baatar was now awake, too, and with one look both adults were rushing down the hallway. It was not an external emergency. Su could tell from the looks of the guards as she rushed, barefoot and disheveled, past them towards the children's rooms. Over the course of having five children, night disturbances were not uncommon, but these screams were of pure terror, not the usual crying for food or comfort.

Finally, they reached the end of the hall where the screaming was coming from: Kuvira's room. Su pushed the door open and ran in to find the young girl tossing and turning, grasping the blankets tightly in balled fists with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were still closed, locking the girl in her night terror.

Su and Baatar ran to the sides of the bed, but as soon as Su's hand made contact with the girl's arm, Kuvira began to lash out, the dream and reality mixing together in her mind. Su's combat instincts kicked in, and she grabbed the girl quickly, ignoring Kuvira's hits to her stomach and ribs as she pulled her closer to her chest. Locked in her embrace, Kuvira struggled to move but was pinned down.

"Kuvira, sweetie, you need to wake up," Su said calmly, continuing to hold the girl tightly. "It's alright. Please wake up. You're safe."

Su kept repeating her words of comfort until finally Kuvira began to still. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, startled by the unfamiliar position of her body. She looked up to see Baatar's eyes looking at her with a worried expression. Suyin's eyes reflected the same concern. She had begun to loosen her grip on the girl but did not pull away entirely. Kuvira looked around at the messy state of her bed caused by both her thrashing and Suyin jumping into it to calm her.

Kuvira had never seen the two adults so disheveled. It was clear that she had awoken them from a deep sleep as both looked exhausted. Their hair was unruly from bed head and neither was wearing the signature metal accessories. Now that Kuvira was thinking about it, she had never actually seen the two of them in anything other than what they wore during the day. Seeing them this messy and worried made Kuvira feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," Kuvira said with a sniffle. She turned to each of the adults in turn, tears forming again. "I had a nightmare."

"It's alright," Baatar said, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"You're ok now," Su added. She wiped a tear from the girl's eye before setting her back in bed under the blankets. Baatar took his wife's hand and helped her off the bed, but before they left, Su said, "We're here if you get scared. Try to get some rest."

Kuvira nodded to them, resting her head back against the pillow. Su kissed her forehead before turning and walking out of the room with Baatar, closing the door behind her.

Once again in darkness, Kuvira stared up at the ceiling, studying every mark in the cool metal. Her heart was still racing, but it had begun to slow after Su's embrace. Their concern was touching. That was why she couldn't tell them what her nightmare had been about.

She had dreamt that they had abandoned her, just as her biological parents had done years before. Most children were fearful of animals or the dark or monsters under the bed, but Kuvira was most terrified of a life without family. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't want her, and she felt stupid for her outburst. Waking them up in the middle of the night was no way to make a good impression.

Just then, however, she heard the door open beside hers. Opal must have also had a nightmare or had been woken up by her screams, as Kuvira could hear her small footsteps as she padded down the hall toward her parents' room.

Kuvira felt herself relax. She was just a kid, just like any of the other Beifong children. And all children needed parents to comfort them when they had a nightmare.

**~AN~ Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I have most of these drabbles written out so this should be updated at the very least every weekend. They've been a lot of fun to write so I hope there are a few people out their enjoying them! They'll all be different with some being light hearted and some being a little darker (like this one).**


	8. Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

The house was abuzz with celebration. It was Suyin's birthday, and Kuvira knew that birthdays were always celebrated grandly, especially Su's. This was not by Su's choice, but given that she was the leader of the city, it was to be expected. Su always tried to keep it contained. The woman loved attention but preferred to spend a day with her family.

After dinner and desert was the time for gifts. Baatar Sr. had given her a prized meteorite for her collection molded into her family crest. Each of the kids had made her something by hand. From Wing and Wei, metal picture frames that they had bent themselves. From Opal and Kuvira, flowers that Opal had hand picked around Zaofu in a small but lovely bouquet adorned with metallic flowers Kuvira bent into delicate shapes. From Baatar Jr., a model of his first building he had helped engineer for his parents. As Su opened each gift her smile grew and grew. She loved her family to no end. Finally, Huan stepped forward. He had been quiet during the whole affair and had stood at a distance like he often did.

"Here, Mom," Huan said, thrusting a small wrapped package at her. She took it with a smile. She carefully peeled back the wrapping, revealing a small metal sculpture. Kuvira craned her neck over Opal's head, who was sitting in her lap, to see what the sculpture was.

"Oh, Huan," Su said, fawning over the sculpture. "This is beautiful. You've really improved."

Huan looked away, but Kuvira could see a slight blush on his cheeks from the compliment. He never acted excited about anything, but Kuvira could tell that he was secretly very proud of his gift. She often saw the boy bending pieces of metal into intricate shapes. It had been her inspiration for the metallic flowers in her bouquet.

Su held it up to show everyone. It was a sculpture of the family with Su and Baatar in the middle holding hands. Next to Baatar were Junior, Huan, Wing and Wei. Next to Su stood Opal holding her other hand, and next to Opal was Kuvira. Everyone was smiling, even Huan and Kuvira.

"It's the entire family," Su said happily, turning the small sculpture in her hand and admiring each member. She turned it in a circle so everyone could see, and Kuvira felt the breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe that he had put her on the sculpture.

After the gift opening, it was time for bed, and the family dispersed. As Kuvira walked to her room, she spotted Huan making a beeline for his own, eager to retire to his personal space. He wasn't one for happy party antics. Kuvira picked up her pace, catching him before he could close his door.

"Why did you put me on that sculpture, Huan?" Kuvira asked him, grabbing his door to keep him from closing it.

He shrugged. "Why not? You are our family. You have been for as long as I can remember." He paused. "If you don't like it I can easily turn you into Grandma."

Kuvira shook her head, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I was just surprised." She took her hand off the door, letting the boy close it.

_OOO_

Kuvira looked around the office, trailing her gloved hand across the desk slowly as if admiring the intricate craftsmanship of it. She had been in this office plenty of times in the past, but never alone like this. Her eyes traveled across the lines of photographs that Su and Baatar had set up of the family. One was picture down on the edge of the desk. Kuvira turned it over, finding a picture of a baby boy. It was Baatar Jr.; she remembered Suying telling her about it years ago. It must have been turned over by the matriarch, finding it too difficult to be reminded of her betrayer son.

Then, her eyes fell on a small sculpture sitting on an adjacent shelf. She took it in her hands, trailing her fingers over each component. Her hand rested on her small form at the end of the line, hovering there for a moment as the memories flooded her mind. It almost made her smile. Then her smile turned into a grimace, and she pulled it away, letting just her form dangle in midair above her palm. She clenched her hand, watching as the little metal figurine crumpled into a misshapen hunk of metal. It fell to the ground, landing with a small thud at her feet.

She hadn't felt like a part of their family when that sculpture had been made. She certainly didn't feel like a part of the family now.

**_~AN~ Sorry about the hiatus. I didn't really think people were reading this anymore. So thank you to mankanshoku for messaging me! I really appreciate it, and you made my day! I have quite a few more already at least partially written so I should be able to update more frequently! _**

**_Again thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! _**


	9. Power Disc

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey, Kuvira," Wei called, waving his hand.

"Come play with us!" Wing finished, standing next to his brother.

Kuvira stood over the edge of their arena that they had bent into the ground, putting her hands on her hips before asking, "And what are you two playing?"

"A new game," one said.

"We call it power disc," the other explained and held up a small metal disc for her to see. "You get this disc into the opposite goal by hitting it back and forth, first to five wins."

Kuvira looked from one side of their arena to the other. It was a pretty good game, and the boys had done a good job setting up a place to play.

"But there's three of us," Kuvira said.

"Us against you," Wei suggested. "You're older than us so it's fair."

"Unless you're scared we're going to beat you," Wing said. Both boys laughed and smiled at each other.

Kuvira jumped into their arena, grabbing the disc from Wei. "You two are on," she said. "But don't be poor sports when I beat you at your own game."

When the boys were in position, Kuvira started the game, punching the disc with all her might toward the opposite goal. Wei blocked it easily, hitting it back at her at a remarkable speed. However, Kuvira was quicker and she spun, hitting it with the heel of her foot and sending it back at the boys. This time Wing hit it, sending it ricocheting each wall back and forth as it came toward Kuvira. Kuvira wasn't expecting the angle, however, and the disc flew into her goal.

The boys cheered before Kuvira grabbed the disc, starting the next round. She wouldn't lose to these two. She couldn't.

The disc went back and forth for at least five minutes, but there was no stopping either team. Soon their commotion attracted the entire family, and Opal and Baatar Jr. sat a few feet away cheering Kuvira on against their brothers while Su and Baatar Sr. watched impartially.

After about ten minutes the three of them were drenched in sweat with the score tied at four to four. The next goal would end the game.

Kuvira could hear the boys arguing strategy on the other side of the court. She smirked. Even though there were two of them, they were still not as experienced as Kuvira. She was confident she could beat them.

Then, Kuvira distinctly heard them say something about not disappointing their mother, and that was what sealed the game. Kuvira looked up at Su who was looking proudly down at them in the arena. She sighed. This game had to be won by the boys. There would be other games and rematches, but the first game of their invention had to be theirs.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Kuvira called. "Or are you scared to lose?" She added that in for good measure.

Wing and Wei looked at her with fire in their eyes. They assumed their positions, and Wei controlled the disc so that it hovered in the air just in front of Wing. There was a moment of awkward silence before Wing launched it in her direction full force. Kuvira hit it back; she had to make it look like she was trying. Wei rebounded it easily, turning and kicking it off the opposite wall toward her. Kuvira dove at it, missing by just an inch purposely. She hit the ground and heard the disc hit the net. Wing and Wei leapt into the air, high fiving and shouting in celebration. Kuvira smiled, happy to see them celebrate.

"You did amazing," a voice said above her. Baatar Jr. was sticking his hand out, and she took his help off the ground. The rest of the family was congratulating the twins who were beaming.

"Thanks," Kuvira said with a smile.

"Well, I think that calls for a celebratory dinner," Su declared with a clap of her hand. "Boys go get cleaned up." They ran ahead of her into the house while she turned toward Kuvira. She was smiling softly at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder before she said, "You did a good job."

Kuvira didn't know if she was complimenting her performance or her throwing the game.

**_~AN~_**

**_Thank you for reading and a special thank you to those who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it! _**


	10. Dance Troupe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kuvira eagerly awaited her teacher's arrival. Su had said the night before that their training the next day would be new and, in her opinion, fun. Kuvira had barely been able to sleep that night; she loved metalbending training with Su to a fault. It was one of those special times that Su paid attention to her and only her.

She tapped her foot on the ground excitedly, both eager for her teacher to arrive as well as a bit nervous for the new style of training Su had told her about. Her seismic sense skills were improving, and she could detect someone down the hall making their way toward her location. It had to be Su; Kuvira could tell it was her from a mile away.

Su arrived with new equipment in her hands and a smile on her face. Kuvira could not tell what the pouches she was carrying contained, but it made her nervous with anticipation.

"I think you're ready to try cables," Su mused after helping Kuvira stretch before their lesson. The older woman retrieved the two small pouches she had set down before and gave one to Kuvira. Kuvira tied it to her waistband the same way Su did.

"In these bags are metal cables," Su explained. She bent one out, attaching it to a fixture in the ceiling. "They can be used in a lot of different ways. For example, Republic City's metal bending police use them to get around the city fast and to detain criminals. They can also be used as good weapons, especially if you need to subdue someone quickly. However, they are a lot trickier to use, and if you aren't careful and let them get out of control they can do more damage than good." Kuvira swore she saw a pained expression on her teacher's face for the briefest moment before she continued.

"Go on, give it a try," she urged Kuvira.

Kuvira took a ready stance and focused on the cables at her side, determined to bend the metal just as her teacher had. She moved her arm and was happy when she was able to mimic her teacher's movements, and a cable wrapped around an adjacent ceiling fixture. Su smiled at her, indicating a job well done.

Su clenched her fist and sent herself slowly up toward the ceiling until she was suspended about three feet off the ground. Kuvira did the same and stopped when she was about eye level to Su. It was a weird sensation, one that Kuvira did not particularly care for. She preferred being rooted to the ground.

"Very good," Su said when Kuvira was suspended off the ground. "See how you can metalbend them and swing around." Kuvira experimented with the cable a little bit, focusing on it and making it swing her lightly back and forth. She thought they must look insane to anyone who passed by their training room. "With multiple cables you can travel pretty fast and have a very versatile weapon. And once you get the hang of it the movements will become more graceful."

"It's like a dance," Kuvira wondered aloud, looking at the cable in her hand. Su stopped, thinking while lowering herself to the ground. Kuvira followed suit.

"That's right," she agreed. "It is a dance. I've never really thought about it that way." Then she seemed to get an idea as her eyes suddenly lit up. "A dance troupe."

"Dance troupe?" Kuvira asked, not following her teacher's thought process.

"Metalbending is about so much more than fighting," Su elaborated. "Look at Huan; he's not a fighter, but he uses metalbending to make artwork instead. A dance troupe is just what Zaofu needs in its art program." She paused. "When I was traveling with the circus I did a lot of acrobatics with wires just like these, but I never bent them. Think of what could be done with experienced metalbenders."

"Wait, you want to have metalbenders dancing in the air?" Kuvira asked. Her teacher was rambling, but Kuvira could see the gears whirring in her head. Whenever Su had an idea, she got terribly excited. She smirked, "I was only kidding when I called it a dance."

Su smiled deviously. "Oh I know. But it actually was a great idea, and I think you would be very good at it. Tomorrow I will draw up a plan for it and figure out how to introduce it to the arts program and get more people involved. For today, we can see if it is actually possible and come up with something to show people to get them interested." She paused and then added with a smile, "This is a wonderful idea, Kuvira. Thank you."

She shot the metal cable back up at the ceiling and lifted herself into the air once more. Then, she looked expectantly at Kuvira who did the same. She found that the second time was much easier to maneuver the cable. She was also in an amazing state of mind, beaming both inside and out from the compliment of her teacher.

They spent the afternoon practicing ways to move in the air. Kuvira was already quite flexible, making it easy for Su to show her some acrobatic moves from her circus days. By the next day, muscles Kuvira didn't even know she had ached and throbbed.

**_~AN~_**

**_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your kind words! :)_**

**_I always imagine Su being overly excited for anything Zaofu, which would be the only way it was built and successful in such a relatively short amount of time. Also I just realized that this was another kind of origin story about things that we see being established sort of traditions in Zaofu. Sorry about that if that's not your cup of tea. The next chapter will not be I swear._**

**_I will probably have a new chapter posted earlier next week, before Thursday for sure. I will be leaving some time at the end of next week and will be without internet at least through the fifth :( so I want to make sure I get something posted before then. No more of this waiting a month to post nonsense for me._**


	11. Family by Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_ Knock Knock Knock_

Kuvira stood patiently waiting outside the door, hoping Baatar was still awake. Sure enough, a few seconds later he was opening the door.

"Kuvira?" he asked, surprised by the girl's appearance. "Is everything alright?"

Kuvira pushed past him into the room, turning to close the door. "I have a huge favor to ask," she said. "It might sound a little crazy, but you're the only one who can help me, and I could really use some help…"

Baatar held up a hand to stop her rambling. "What's going on?"

Kuvira sighed. "Baatar Sr. designed the architecture of every building in Zaofu right?"

Baatar Jr. nodded.

"So he has the plans to every building somewhere right?" she continued.

Again Baatar Jr. nodded. "They're all filed away in the desk in the study."

"I need to see one of them," Kuvira said.

Baatar Jr. arched an eyebrow in question. "Why don't you just ask him for them? I'm sure he'd let you see them. He likes sharing that kind of stuff with people who take interest in architecture."

Kuvira shook her head. "I don't think he'll be excited to show me the building I want to see." She paused and said a little bit quieter, "I want to see the schematics for the orphanage."

"Why?"

"I need an easy way to get into the main office without being seen," Kuvira explained. "There's something I want to find."

"You want me to help you break into the orphanage?" Baatar asked. "Are you crazy? What are you even looking for?"

"I want to see my file," Kuvira said. "Look, this is why I didn't go to Su or Baatar Sr. If you're not going to help me I'll do it myself." She turned to leave, but Baatar caught her arm.

"Wait," he said. Then, he let go of her, his cheeks turning red. "I'm sorry. I'll help you. Whatever you need."

Kuvira smiled. "Thank you, Baatar."

Not an hour later, Kuvira and Baatar Jr. sat on his floor, the blue prints of the layout of the orphanage spread out in front of them. It had been simple enough for Baatar to get in and out of the study without question. Luckily for them, Su Beifong did not always detect where people were in the house like her famous mother, and Baatar Sr. was too busy working to notice his son slip in and out of the office.

Baatar pointed to a square toward the front of the building. "This is the main office," he explained. "Dad designed it to have a central door that faces the main entrance, but it also has a side door leading to a bedroom as well as a window pointing out to the back of the building. Behind the building is an alley and another building." He paused, looking at Kuvira beside him. "I'm not sure how you're planning on sneaking in undetected."

"I could sneak in silently through the window without anyone hearing me, I'm sure of it. And no one will see me in that alley. It's not like I can just walk in through the front door. And if we go early enough we can sneak in while everyone is asleep." She looked back down at the map. "Thank you for helping me."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Baatar said.

Early the next morning, Baatar and Kuvira were running through the streets of Zaofu. Baatar felt nervous; not only did they have to break into a building, they had to sneak past dozens of guards and left without telling his parents where they were going.

They stopped near the corner of a building, Kuvira grabbing Baatar before he could run out into the sight of a guard. Baatar was impressed; Kuvira's training with his mother was really showing. She could detect people quite easily, just as his grandmother could. When the guard was a safe distance away, Kuvira motioned him forward with her hand, and they continued to run until they were in the alley.

Kuvira had been right; no one was around. Baatar felt himself relax a little bit; the plan was working so far.

Kuvira pointed at the window leading to the orphanage. Baatar nodded. It was the only window on this side. It had to be the right one.

She looked in it, happy to see no lights were on. Placing her hand on the glass, she jerked it to the side, and Baatar heard a barely audible click as the lock snapped open. Kuvira jumped through the now open window swiftly, reaching her hand back to pull Baatar in after her. The room was very dark, and they stood in the darkness letting their eyes adjust for a moment before Kuvira moved toward the desk. Baatar heard her swear under her breath as she tried the door. Locked.

She again unlocked the drawer as she had done the window. However, this time the lock was much louder, and Kuvira could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She did not want to get caught. How would she explain that to Su?

The drawer opened and Kuvira quickly flipped through the few contents within. Luckily there weren't many children in Zaofu's orphanage, making what she was looking for easy. She turned to Baatar and smiled. Then, as suddenly as the happiness came, Baatar saw her smile fade and turn into a look of fear.

"We need to go," she whispered frantically, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the window. She practically shoved him out of it, before turning and realizing the drawer was still open. She flicked her hand and metalbent it shut but had no time to lock it. She jumped out of the window, narrowly avoiding hitting the wall of the next building. She grabbed Baatar and dragged him behind a dumpster just as a head stuck out the window. Two seconds later, they heard the window shut and the lock being put back in place.

Kuvira let out a sigh of relief, looking over at Baatar who looked terrified. She held up the file with a smile. "Got it," she said. Then she motioned for him to follow her. He followed like an obedient polar bear dog.

"Kuvira, where are we going?" Baatar finally asked. They had been walking for an hour and were nearly at the outskirts of Zaofu. He was getting worried about his family. What was his mother going to think if she found they were missing this morning?

"We're almost here," she said. She still had the file stuck under her arm. She had been studying it since they had left, but finally had seemed satisfied with its contents.

Finally they reached a small grouping of metal houses. Baatar had never been this far from home and was surprised when Kuvira suddenly stopped. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Baatar followed her gaze, startled when it led to a man outside one of the homes. He seemed to be tending to some plants.

"Kuvira, what is it?" Baatar asked, taken aback by her change in demeanor. He looked back, noticing the man was no longer alone. He was joined by a woman and two children who were running around the yard. They looked like any happy family.

Suddenly, Kuvira was running in the direction they had come. Baatar followed after her, thoroughly confused by what had just occurred.

When he found her, she was sitting alone, her back against a wall. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest.

"They abandoned me," she muttered, clenching her fists.

Baatar finally put the pieces together. That was why she wanted the file. She was looking for her family. He felt like a fool.

Baatar sat next to her. "You don't know that," Baatar said, though what they had just seen did not support his argument.

Kuvira scowled at him but then turned her face back toward her knees. "They have two other kids, kids who were born while I was still in that orphanage." She buried her face in her lap and began to cry. "Why didn't they want me? What did I do?"

"They're not your family," Baatar told her. "We're your family. We're not blood related, that's true, but you don't have to be related to be family." He paused, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about them. It's their mistake. You're a wonderful person, and they were stupid to ever give you up."

Kuvira sniffed but actually smiled at him. She rubbed her eyes, and Baatar swore he heard her say, "Thank you."

Baatar stood up, holding out his hand. "Let's get home," he said, pulling her to her feet. "I'm sure our family is worried."

"Where have you two been?" Su asked as she rushed out the door to meet them. She hugged each of them in turn and then stood back to look at them sternly. "Your father and I were so worried."

"Sorry, Mom," Baatar apologized. He looked to Kuvira who looked like she might cry and added, "I made Kuvira go exploring with me. I wanted to show her all I know about the city. I should have told you before we left."

Su looked at the two kids in turn, a skeptical look in her eye. Then she sighed.

"Well I'm just glad you're safe," she said, ushering them toward the house. "The orphanage was broken into today. I worry about you going off by yourselves." Kuvira looked at the matriarch and found that the woman's eyes were on her.

She knew.

**_~AN~_**

Thank you to all for reading and reviewing. This idea goes along with the wonderful FYYi's idea that has been written already. I hope you all are still reading :)

Kuvira and Baatar are still pretty young in this chapter… maybe a year or so after they take her in. Why she didn't investigate before? She was too young to know any different until she saw the perfect Beifong family and wondered what her life would have been like with people related to her.

I will be without wifi for the next week, hence, why this chapter is so long. I hope you enjoy!


	12. Captain

Kuvira ducked and launched her hand upward, avoiding her sparring partner's attack while simultaneously counterattacking and sending her partner to the ground. She smiled, reaching a hand down to lift the girl up.

"Nice one, Kuvira," she said, taking Kuvira's help off the ground. "One of these days I'm going to beat you."

Kuvira chuckled. "As if." She had been sparring members of the guard for as long as she could remember, even before she was one of them. They had never beaten her, not even when she was much younger. Her title of Su's protégé suited her.

"Kuvira, may I talk to you in the study?" a voice called from the main house. Her fellow guard member saluted quickly, but it didn't take that to alert Kuvira as to who was calling her. It was Su.

"Of course," Kuvira said, spinning around and saluting as well. She may have been living with the Beifongs for years, but she still was a member of their guard; she had to act professionally although she knew it made them slightly uncomfortable at times. Quite often she would forgo the formalities, especially with the kids, but in front of other guard members she had to be careful. She couldn't have them thinking she was receiving special treatment since she had lived in the Metal Clan household for most of her life.

Su nodded, turning to walk back into the house. Kuvira turned to her comrade who shrugged. Su hadn't seemed angry. As Kuvira walked into the house after her teacher, she wondered the purpose of this upcoming talk.

When she walked into the study, Su was already seated and pouring two cups of tea. Su looked up at her arrival and smiled, gesturing toward the seat across from her. Kuvira took it gratefully. At least the matriarch wasn't mad at her for something. In fact, the woman seemed quite happy, even excited.

Su handed her a cup of tea, which she took and sipped quietly.

"I saw that you were sparring with Mei," Su began. It was small talk, which Kuvira hated, but she would endure. She nodded. "You were doing quite well. I shouldn't be surprised. I don't think you've ever been beaten in a sparring match."

"Only by you," Kuvira commented. Even then, that had been years ago. Kuvira was pretty confident that she could hold her own against the matriarch, though she hoped that she wouldn't need to.

Su chuckled and leaned back in her seat. "That's true, I guess. Your skills are really remarkable, Kuvira. They always have been even when you were a young girl."

Kuvira bowed her head politely. "Thank you," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She wished Su would just get to her point.

She noticed the slight change in Su's demeanor. Her eyes narrowed, and she sat a little straighter in her seat. This was the serious Suyin. Kuvira rarely liked the serious Suyin.

"As you know, my guard is only made up of the best benders in Zaofu," Su began. "That's why you were made a member early. You've always been particularly advanced in the art of metalbending. I wouldn't trust the lives of my family and my city with anyone else." Kuvira knew she should feel flattered by the woman's statements, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't want to be just the bodyguard. She wanted to be the "family." But that was a discussion for another time.

"Only the best of the best in the guard are promoted, and only the best of the promoted are made captain," Su continued. "I want you as the captain of the guard." Kuvira could not contain her surprise. She was still so young and inexperienced. To be head of the guard was a huge responsibility and honor.

"Me, the captain of the guard?" she asked, still shocked.  
"Of course," Su said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my top

guard member, a trusted member of Zaofu, and my protégé. I couldn't imagine a better person to lead the guard." Su reached behind her seat and pulled out a metal helmet. She held it out to Kuvira who hesitated before taking it.

Kuvira always knew that she was a member of the guard and responsible for protecting the Beifongs, but her duties became all too real in that moment. She wasn't family; she was just a protector. She took the helmet from her teacher with a forced smile.

"Thank you for this opportunity," she said.

_**~AN~**_

_**Thank you to talia1612 for pointing out that this chapter didn't post right. I have no idea what happened. So here is the chapter that you can actually read!**_

**_Thanks to those of you reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! You make my day!_**

**_Until next week!_**


	13. Makeup

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Kuvira, will you do my makeup?" little Opal asked innocently.

Kuvira smiled at her, confused by the request but also entertained. She knelt down so she was at eye level with the little girl. "Sorry, Opal, but I don't wear makeup. I don't have any," she said.

"That's ok," Opal said with a smile. "I know where Mommy keeps hers. Come on." She took Kuvira's hand, pulling her toward Su's bedroom. Kuvira looked back the way they had come with a worried expression.

"Opal, I don't think we should do this," Kuvira said, continuing to glance back to make sure the matriarch wasn't following. "We shouldn't take your mom's things."

Opal shook her head. "Mommy won't care, and she's helping Wing and Wei with their bending anyway. That always takes hours so she won't catch us. And Daddy is too busy designing another new building with Baatar. Come on! Let's have some fun!"

Kuvira sighed. There was no convincing the little girl otherwise. And she was right: no one was around. Kuvira had seen the matriarch join the boys outside ten minutes before and Baatar wouldn't be seen until dinner at the earliest. She might as well entertain Opal.

Opal led Kuvira through her parents' room and into their bathroom, which could have easily been the size of a bedroom in itself. Like every other part of the house, it was pristine with every metal surface sparkling. Opal let go of Kuvira's hand, leaving her to gape at the craftsmanship of the metal room. Su and Baatar really didn't mess around when it came to architecture especially in their own room.

"Here it is!" Opal announced, pulling open a drawer toward the top of the counter. She reached in while standing on her tiptoes and pulled out small silver bag. She shook it softly, and Kuvira could hear the various contents bounce against each other.

Opal giggled, plopping on the ground and opening the bag. Kuvira sat across from her, watching as the little girl began to unpack the bag. It seemed Su had no shortage of cosmetic products, some of which were not even opened as Opal lined them up next to each other neatly so they could see everything.

"Mommy gets a lot of these as gifts. She says she doesn't use a lot of them," Opal explained. "They all look so pretty!" And she was right. The bottles were shiny and different colors, shapes, and sizes.

They began to try different products on their faces, smearing random lotions and perfumes on their skin. Kuvira tried her best to apply the prettiest makeup to Opal but didn't think she was doing a good job. She wasn't much of an artist. Still, she had to admit she was having fun. She had even forgotten her worries of being caught by Su. Opal had even swept her hair to the sides and tried to make it look like her mother's. It made Kuvira laugh out loud to see the little girl trying to act so much older.

"What are you girls up to?" a voice asked from the doorway a while later.

Kuvira was mortified to find Su standing there, hands on her hips. She had meant to check that the matriarch was still training but had lost herself in the fun with Opal. "I'm so sorry," Kuvira said quickly. "I should have known better. I…"

Su came into the room, sitting down in front of the girls. She grabbed the bag, rummaging through it until she found a cloth. She gestured for Kuvira to come closer to her, and began rubbing the mess of the makeup from her face. When she was done, she set down the cloth and grabbed a bottle of unidentified makeup from the floor.

"Let me show you how to do it," Su said with a smile. "I don't want you two looking like clowns." She paused and continued with a frown, "But don't let your father see. You two are too young to be wearing makeup."

"Ok, Mommy!" Opal said with glee.

Kuvira smiled and nodded, enjoying the attention from Su. That afternoon was one of her favorites with her guardian.

_**~AN~**_

_**Thank you for reading and a special thank you to those of you who have been reviewing! That means the world to me!**_

**_After last week's chapter I felt like we needed a little more of a light-hearted story. Hope you enjoyed. I have reliable wifi again so I'll continue to post regularly. I may even start posting some other Avatar related stories soon._**

**_Until next week! Thank you again for reading!_**


	14. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kuvira drummed her fingers on her knee, gazing out the window listlessly. Up toward the front of the car Su sat with Baatar Sr., toddlers Wing and Wei on either of their laps. Opal sat beside her mom and had dozed off. Huan and Baatar Jr. sat farther back, also staring out the window bored. They were heading to one of the other domes of Zaofu for some special building reveal that Baatar Sr. had been working on. All of the kids had to come and take part in the opening, including Kuvira who thought her presence was only required because she couldn't be left home alone.

Finally she stood and, when she made sure that the adults were too absorbed in their preparations for the ceremony, walked to the back of the car. She slid the door open quietly, thankful when it didn't make a sound, and slipped from the car.

The next car was used for baggage storage, and with such a light load of passengers, there was nothing in the car. There was, however, a ladder leading to the roof of the train. Kuvira smiled and made her way toward it. Something in her gut told her she needed to go up there.

As she ascended the ladder, a hand grabbed her arm, and she nearly fell from the ladder.

"What are you doing?" Baatar Jr. asked.

Kuvira sighed, happy she hadn't been caught by Su or Baatar Sr.

"I'm going up to the top," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You should come."

"Are you crazy?" Baatar asked, his glasses falling down his nose slightly. "That's not safe. Mom will kill you if she catches you."

"Well, then, we shouldn't tell her, should we?" Kuvira said with a smile. She turned her head back to the ceiling. "Come on. It'll be fun. Just for a minute. Riding inside the train is no fun at all."

Baatar took a second, but he finally relented, climbing the ladder behind her. Kuvira undid the latch, pushing the hatch with all her might. It swung open with the wind and hit the roof with a loud bang. Kuvira pulled herself out of the car easily, turning to give Baatar a hand. When the two of them were out of the car, sitting on the roof, Kuvira felt exhilarated. The world blurred by, and the air whipped her hair back out of her face. It was a freeing feeling.

Baatar looked at her wide eyes, clutching onto whatever surface he could.

"We're going to fall," he said fearfully.

"No we're not," Kuvira argued. She was beaming at him. "You can't tell me this doesn't feel great."

Baatar nodded reluctantly, letting his hand off its hold.

Kuvira's eyes stung with the wind, but she didn't care. This was the most free she had felt her entire life. No rules, no worries, and no training.

She positioned herself so she was balanced, happy that her training made this exceptionally easy, and let her hands go. She spread her fingers, feeling the wind caress them and lift her arms back.

She shouted into the wind as loud as she could which broke into the giggles of a small child. Baatar scooted up closer to her, his worried expression finally melting into a grin. They both looked at each other and laughed. Baatar had always been the obedient son; to do something like this was freeing to him as well.

Finally, the tunnel leading into the next dome came into sight, and the two kids turned back toward the hatch. It was still open, the wind too strong to let it close. Kuvira let Baatar go first and quickly followed, waiting until he was out of the way so she could drop down to the floor of the car.

The two of them slipped into their seats just as the train entered the next dome. At this point, Su stood up to make sure everyone was awake. When she turned, she looked at the two puzzled.

"How did you two manage to mess up your hair so badly?" she asked.

Kuvira turned to look back at Baatar with a wink, which made the boy instantly burst into laughter.

_**~AN~**_

I honestly have no idea where this thought came from. I just got back from driving through the desert for a couple days, and while we were driving this idea came to my head. I was going to post a more depressing chapter today, but then I realized that today was my birthday and didn't seem like the day to post something sad, so I hope you enjoyed this random Kuvira tale that came to me suddenly. :)

Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

I've gotten some questions about where this story is going. I have quite a few chapters still written out so I may start posting another one on Thursdays or so. We'll see how that works out. I am not sure how much longer these will go on. If you have any suggestions or headcanons you really want written out let me know :)


	15. A Strong Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

Kuvira watched as Su bid their visitors goodbye while silently fuming. She had bitten her tongue in front of the guests but could do so no longer. As soon as the door was closed, Kuvira was talking.

"Please reconsider, Su," Kuvira began. She could tell Su didn't want to hear any of it, and yet she continued. "The Earth Kingdom needs your guidance. They wouldn't have come if they didn't think you would be the best option."

Su looked at her angrily. "I made my opinion quite clear, Kuvira, and I would appreciate it if you didn't question me."

"You're going to turn your back on our nation!" Kuvira argued angrily.

Su glared at her, eyes narrowed. "I am doing what is best for my family and my city. I will not discuss this any further. Now I believe you have rounds to do." Kuvira stood in shocked silence for a moment. Then, she turned on her heel without another glance at Su and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe Su wouldn't even discuss it.

Kuvira had never felt so angry as she left the study. She stalked down the hall, making her way to her room. She needed to cool off and to think to herself before her night shift. Crazy thoughts were racing through her head about what she should do.

She was just passing Baatar Jr.'s room when she heard an angry outburst. Kuvira stopped to listen. It was unlike Baatar to be angry, but she could sense his elevated heartbeat. He was upset about something just like her. She approached his room, her original plan forgotten, and pushed his door open quietly. He sat at his desk, papers strewn about like normal. But he wasn't working on a new project for his father. In fact, he had brushed most of the papers to the ground and was sitting in his chair, head in his hands.

Kuvira stepped into the room cautiously. "Baatar, is everything alright?" she asked. He looked up and met her gaze. Seeing her softened his furious expression slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wasn't trying to be loud."

"You weren't. I was just walking by," Kuvira began. Then she looked around at the messy state of the room. Baatar always kept his space tidy. "What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"I'm fine," Baatar said quickly.

Kuvira frowned. "You're obviously not." She sat down beside him on the desk. "You can tell me, Baatar. You and I both know that something's wrong."

Baatar looked at her briefly before looking down at his lap.

"It's always the same," Baatar said angrily. "Everyone else is their own person while I'm Baatar Jr., 'so much like his father.' I'm sick of it. They did it again when Tenzin and the President came. I am nothing more to them than that."

Kuvira placed a hand on his back gently. She didn't like to see him hurting, but she knew that this had always been a problem for him. It had never reached such an ugly state as this before.

"You're an amazing person, Baatar," Kuvira reassured him.

"Yeah because I'm Su Beifong's son who 'engineers all of her husband's projects.' That's not what I want to be known for," he argued. "I just want to make my own mark, show people I'm more than just their son. Everyone else has their own identity. Why can't I?"

Kuvira sat down next to him, contemplating her next words. She had been thinking about it since she had left Su's meeting with President Raiko and Tenzin. This seemed like a perfect time to voice her concerns.

"Then, let's do it," Kuvira said.

Baatar looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Let's make our mark," she continued. "Your mother is doing nothing to help the Earth Kingdom, even when she has been asked by the President of Republic City himself. We can do it, Baatar. We can unite the Earth Kingdom. We don't have to live in this cage any longer."

"I don't know," Baatar said. Kuvira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was a lot of talk, but she knew that she could get him to agree with her. She had always had a knack for that.

"You can make your mark on the world and do something your mother is too weak to do. You can help build a city, no a nation, even greater than what your father has created. You can outshine them," Kuvira went on. These last words seemed to resonate with Baatar. The look in his eyes changed from apprehension to excitement.

"I can!" he said confidently. "I'll show them. They'll finally see that I'm not just their son. I will do amazing things."

Kuvira leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his cheek before turning toward the door. Baatar was blushing and looking at her shocked.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," she said with a smile, turning and closing his door behind her.

She sighed. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but she didn't doubt she was doing the right thing. The Earth Kingdom needed a strong leader, and it would be her.

**~AN~**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your support!**

**I don't think I have many drabbles written for young Kuvira so we're going to start getting into some that are around Book 3 and 4. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next week... **


	16. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

It had been a week since Kuvira was able to stabilize Ba Sing Se, and with the approval of the world leaders, her forces were heading to the next Earth Kingdom city, dealing with bandits along the way. Many had joined their cause from all over the kingdom, drawn in with the prospect of bringing peace to their hometowns.

Baatar was busy at work designing new technology that made their lives easier and made stabilization a much smoother task. He had just finished what he considered one of his best inventions.

Baatar handed Kuvira a small metal disc, talking excitedly as she examined it.

"They're made of many slivers of metal fused together," Baatar explained as Kuvira looked at the cuff in her hand. "With metalbending, you can peel off each sheet separately and use them however you want."

Kuvira fastened it onto her right arm. She took a step back at the ready and concentrated on the band. She flicked her hand, and a sheet of metal stripped off of it. She let it hang in the air in front of her before she flung it forward, launching it in a wall. Then, she took off the cuff, looking at it again. It didn't look much different, which pleased her.

"This is incredible, Baatar," she praised him with a smile.

Baatar blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"They're perfect for what we want to do," he explained. "They're light weight and can be worn anywhere on the body." He pulled out a roll of paper, spreading it out so she could see. It was a diagram of the human body with writing all over it. He pointed out areas of the body he had starred. "Cuffs above boots and the cuffs for your arms like that one." He took a pencil and sketched something over the shoulders and back. "I was thinking this for you. You're the most adept at metalbending, so something on the shoulders and back you can use would be perfect, yet still lightweight enough that they don't inhibit your movement. They should make fighting bandits a lot easier. No more cables are needed."

Kuvira studied the image for a long time, feeling a smile stretch on her lips. The design was flawless; Baatar certainly was the prodigious engineer that his mother always bragged about.

"This is perfect," Kuvira said. She put on the cuff again, turning to look in the mirror. Not only was it perfect for battle, but it was also fashionable. It reminded her of an even more modernized version of what Zaofu attire was. A better version of Zaofu.

When she caught sight of her face in the mirror, she stopped, glaring at it. She quickly undid the braid that fell down her back, combing her fingers through her unruly, thick hair. Then she gathered it up, tying it into a large bun at the base of her skull. She made sure to tuck the strand of hair she had begun wearing untucked from the braid into the bun.

"No braid?" Baatar asked in confusion. He had never seen her without the braid since they were young children. Kuvira's hair had always been a mess, but his mother had introduced her to braiding which she never stopped doing. The bun made her look older, less childish. Baatar couldn't help but notice that she looked even prettier now. She looked powerful.

"A new start," Kuvira reiterated for the umpteenth time. She turned back to him. "I don't need to be reminded of the past. Which reminds me…" She turned to her bag of personal belongings she had taken when they left Zaofu, rummaging through it until she found a small silver necklace, a typical Zaofu accessory. It had been given to Kuvira when she first moved in with the Beifongs. She handed it over to Baatar who took it without question.

"You can use this to make another cuff," she instructed. "Now that I think of it, take all of my armor. I won't be needing it anymore."

Baatar looked down at the necklace, conflicted. He couldn't help but remember their childhood, how great it was. But then his mother and father's voices rang in his ears and he scowled, clasping his hand hard around the cool metal.

"With pleasure."

**~AN~**

**Thank you everyone for your support! Your reviews literally make my day! I am so glad there are so many people out there enjoying this story! And to those of you who have basically reviewed every chapter, you guys are the best! I enjoy hearing from you each week! Words cannot describe how much your support means to me.**

**Sorry this chapter is coming out a bit late tonight. I just got back from a baseball game with my exchange student... :3**

**Also I just want to send out a special shoutout to an anonymous reviewer (A Fan is what they called themselves). Thank you so much for your kind words. They literally made me cry! I wish I could have sent you a PM personally thanking you, but I guess this will have to do! Thank you thank you thank you. **


	17. Operation Beifong

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. **

**This one was requested by A Fan. Enjoy.**

Kuvira looked out as the battle ensued, watching as the Beifong family decimated her troops with large boulders and shielded themselves from attacks with walls they erected easily. She even found herself marveling at Wing and Wei's skill, which had only gotten better in the three years she had been away. Long ago were the days when they could only bend small rocks and metal discs at one another.

She didn't expect Suyin to spring from the chaos and try to attack her. However, years of training under the woman prepared her for this very moment, and she sprung into action. The battle was quick. Su might have been a versatile bender, agile and creative in her use of the metal around her, but Kuvira was quicker and could see her flaws. It was simple enough to use the woman's weight against her, and the use of cables made it easy to send Su sprawling to the ground. Kuvira felt slightly ashamed that seeing her former teacher and caregiver lying in the dirt gave her such a rush. She was no longer the pupil. She had outfought her master.

Kuvira turned to one of her soldiers who had run toward her after seeing her attack.

"Secure them all and lock them away in different cells this time," she ordered. "They shouldn't pose that much of a problem for you."

However, at that moment the platform began to shake. Kuvira ran to the railing, looking out in astonishment as a ripple in the earth took out every one of her soldiers, sparing the Beifong family who looked up at Kuvira astonished. The look gave Kuvira the feeling that they thought she had saved them.

It took but a moment to locate the savior. Toph Beifong, the woman who for so long had been Kuvira's hero, stood with her arms outstretched. Kuvira had never seen Toph's skill in action.

"You give metalbenders a bad name!" Toph yelled with an accusing finger pointed straight at Kuvira. Kuvira scowled as the group flew away.

"Should we send a ship after them?" she heard Baatar ask from behind. Kuvira shook her head.

"Let them go," she ordered. "We'll have another chance to finish this fight soon. And besides, we have a weapon to finish with very little time left." She turned toward Baatar. "I can assume that you will have it done within two weeks?"

Baatar nodded. "The canon is operational. We should have the full weapon constructed in less than two weeks."

Kuvira showed no satisfaction and instead walked past her fiancé. "I'll be in my office. Have the men salvage any broken machinery and begin the preparations for the weapon."

"Kuvira, are you alright?" Baatar asked, concern evident in his voice.

Kuvira grimaced, irritated that he could not just do as she had ordered.

"I'm fine, Baatar, but I would like to go work on the preparations to take Republic City. There is still much to do, and we have no time for distractions," she said. Then she caught herself, realizing that he might take offense to her tone. None of this was his fault. "Please come and let me know how the work is going. I have no doubt you will develop something perfect." She paused and turned to give him a forced smile that she hoped looked sincere. "In two weeks time the Earth Empire will be united. After all we've done, Republic City will be an easy feat." Baatar returned the smile and affirmed her words.

Kuvira was more than happy to lock herself in her office. However, she wasn't making preparations so much as she was thinking about what had just occurred.

_"You give metalbenders a bad name!"_

The words still rang in her ears. She tried to shake them away. Toph had always said she was a strong earthbender when she was younger. The woman couldn't take that away from her now. With all of the work Kuvira had done for the Earth Empire, Toph couldn't possibly mean what she had said. And yet the words repeated over and over in her head.

She turned, smashing her fist into the wall. It caved slightly from the force. Kuvira stood staring at the indent for a few seconds, feeling a torrent of emotions that she hadn't felt since she was a young girl. She took a deep breath, clearing any of those poisoning thoughts from her mind. She couldn't believe what Toph said about her.

Kuvira flicked her wrist and set the wall back to its original shape.

No ordinary metalbender could bend so effortlessly.

**~AN~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support and it makes my day to hear from you all! **

**I really have to believe that Toph calling out Kuvira had to be a little bit devastating to her, though she'd never show it to someone else. **

**Until next week! **


	18. Airbender in the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters. Enjoy!**

"Opal, watch out!" Kuvira shouted as she saw the metal ball hurtling toward the girl. Wing and Wei had lost control of it playing their game, and Kuvira was too far away to stop it in time. She saw Opal's eyes widen as the ball came toward her, and she held her hands up in front of her face.

Then, something amazing happened. The ball stopped, suspended in front of Opal for a second before it launched away. Kuvira stopped, dumbstruck, watching as Wing and Wei ran toward her. Su had also joined, apparently witnessing the event from the doorway of the house.

Su ran to Opal, hugging the girl. "Opal, are you all right?" she asked. Opal was sitting there wide-eyed staring between the ball and her hands. She looked around, finally coming to Kuvira who still stood there shocked.

"You saw it?" she asked, still looking intently at Kuvira. Su looked between the two confused.

"Saw what?" she asked, still looking between the two.

Kuvira nodded. That hadn't been metalbending. Opal had literally blown the ball away.

"Mom," Opal said, turning her attention back to Su. "I think I just used airbending."

Now it was Su's turn to be shocked. Her eyes widened for only a moment before she stood up.

"I'll be right back," she assured them before rushing back into the house.

Kuvira looked at Opal and then at the boys. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay," Kuvira ordered the boys before sprinting into the house after the matriarch. She didn't know what was going on, but she would find out, at least for Opal's sanity.

When Kuvira found the woman, she was in the study, a radio set in her hands. She was talking into it rapidly, barking orders to connect her to Air Temple Island. Su tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently as she was connected. As soon as a voice came on the line, she was talking.

"Tenzin, it's Su," she said quickly.

"Su?" Tenzin asked. "This is a surprise."

"You have no idea," Su said a bit more quietly, not intending for the man on the line to hear. She put a hand to the bridge of her nose, rubbing it like she had a headache. "Tenzin, I don't know what's going on, but I thought you might be able to figure it out." She began rambling. She was obviously overwhelmed.

"Su, take a breath," Kuvira heard the man say. "What's happened?"

"My daughter, Opal, she just stopped a metal ball thrown at her," Su began explaining. "She's not a bender. She says she airbent it away. How is that possible?"

There was a pause on the line. "This really is a surprise," Tenzin finally said. "Don't be concerned, Su. There's been new airbenders popping up all over the world, not just your daughter, because of Harmonic Convergence."

Kuvira heard Su sigh, and the woman nearly collapsed into the chair in relief.

"The Avatar and I have been all over the Earth Kingdom looking for new airbenders," Tenzin continued. "I have to go back to the Air Temple to train a group we just found, but she will be there with her friends soon to talk to your daughter. It will be ok, Su."

"Thank you, Tenzin," Su said gratefully. She pushed a button on the set, disconnecting the communication. Then, she turned, locking eyes with Kuvira.

"You didn't bend it away, did you?" Su asked immediately. Kuvira shook her head.

"That wasn't metalbending," she said. "You know that as well as I do."

Su shook her head. "I know," she said. "It's a surprise, that's all. I'm not sure how I feel about this." Kuvira could tell the woman was upset but didn't know what to do about it. She felt the urge to comfort her but couldn't bring herself to do so. Physical affection had never been her forte. Anyway, she had taken too long to decide as the matriarch was brushing past her out the door. "Please get Baatar Sr. for me," she ordered. "I'll be outside with Opal. We need to talk about some things."

Kuvira saluted, reverting back to soldier instead of pseudo family member. She took off in the opposite direction toward Baatar's office to do her job. That was all she could do.

**~AN~**

Sorry this is getting posted so late! I literally just got back to my apartment. Things have been a little hectic with school starting today! But I am getting this posted before midnight my time so that's a plus!

Hope you enjoyed! I found I've missed having Opal in these chapters.

Thanks to all of you reading and reviewing! I love hearing from everyone! Also, if you have anything you absolutely want to see written send me a message. I get those done pretty quickly :)

Until next week.


	19. Family?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Also thank you to Lagar for the idea. I hope you enjoy!**

Kuvira's mind was spinning with all of the new excitements of the day. It had been exciting enough to have the Avatar and her friends come to train Opal, but finding out the matriarch had an estranged sister, watching them fight, and watching Opal train was the most interesting part. However, in the excitement, Kuvira couldn't help but feel a bit sad. She had hoped to be included in the family activities, maybe introduced to her pseudo aunt and the Avatar as part of the Beifong family. However, as the day drew on, it became clear that she was the guard, nothing more and nothing less.

Even when Opal left to train at the air temples, Kuvira was excluded. She didn't even receive a goodbye from the girl. Kuvira tried to hide her sadness, turning toward her guard duties instead and ignoring as everyone waved the girl off.

It was quiet in the estate as Kuvira did her rounds, giving her much time to reflect on the last couple days, even the last couple of years. Her relationship as part of the Beifong family was deteriorating, and she could not help but feel betrayed. However, the silence and her thoughts did not last for long. Kuvira could almost sense the stillness in the air before the attack, and suddenly she was running toward a fight for the Avatar's life.

Kuvira tried the best she could to defeat the attackers quickly. However, their skills were too much for the guards and her alone. Kuvira was slightly ashamed when the matriarch and her sister were able to save the Avatar. She felt completely useless.

The Avatar was quickly rushed into the estate with the rest of the visitors and Beifongs. Kuvira ordered the rest of the guard to search the entire city for the attackers before rushing into the estate after everyone. She would make her presence known. She could not go on being ignored.

She found Su, Lin, the Avatar's friends, Aiwei, and Korra in the study, Aiwei attending to Korra while Lin and Su argued over what had just happened. Kuvira's anger dissipated slightly when she saw the matriarch so upset. She stood in the doorway for a minute before she spoke.

"We searched the entire estate, but there's no sign of them," she reported.

She received no response from Su, not even a nod of appreciation for her efforts. Instead she was ordered to keep searching by the matriarch's sister of all people.

Kuvira nodded, stunned silent for a moment, before running off to follow her orders. She ignored the unwanted feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"We will be calling you in one by one," Su explained. "You are not permitted to leave this courtyard until you have been talked to. Anyone who leaves will be assumed to be guilty and punished accordingly."

"We would like to speak to Kuvira first," Aiwei stated as the matriarch finished her threat.

Kuvira couldn't help but be shocked. She had expected to be interrogated with the rest of the guard, but the sudden calling of her name made her angry at even being a suspect. However, she still walked into the room, sitting across from Aiwei and ignoring the stares from Su, Lin, Korra, and Mako.

"State your name and occupation," Aiwei began.

Kuvira looked at Su in question first, but when the woman gave her no reaction, she spoke, "My name is Kuvira. I am the captain of the Zaofu guard."

"And where were you last night when the Avatar was captured?"

"I was patrolling the main estate, like I do every night," Kuvira said, emphasizing the last phrase with a slight bite to it. She couldn't tell if anyone had noticed.

"And do you know anything about how the attackers got into Zaofu under your watch?" Aiwei said.

This question took Kuvira off guard, and she could detect the hint of blame toward her. She understood that the Avatar had almost been captured under her watch, but the idea that she would be completely blamed as a traitor to the household was almost more than she could take. She narrowed her eyes, looking again to Su to intervene, hoping that the woman would jump at her defense. She did no such thing.

Kuvira took a deep breath. "I am not aware of how they infiltrated the estate," she said calmly. "I am ashamed that they managed to slip past the guard and will do everything to remedy that carelessness. But I do not know who let them in, nor am responsible for betraying this family." She said the last word very cool, intending it to punctuate her point. She even noticed Su's eyebrow arch slightly at her tone.

"May I go now?" Kuvira finally asked, her expression betraying no emotion.

Aiwei nodded.

Kuvira stood slowly. Then she turned to Su and bowed.

"I'll get back to my duties."

* * *

After the long day of nothing but disappointments, Kuvira finally retired after her shift to her room. She slumped into a chair, setting her helmet aside and unclipping her armor. She looked at her helmet for a moment before looking away, the sudden wave of feelings she had had all day hitting her. She felt the tears welling in her eyes for a moment before she clenched them shut, letting a few roll down her cheek. These were not just tears of sadness but of anger as well.

She had thought that maybe, just maybe, she could have had a chance to act like a member of the Beifong household, especially in front of such guests. But she was wrong. She was the guard, and Su wouldn't even stand up for her in any other regard. Kuvira had thought she meant more to them than that.

Not only had she been treated as a second class citizen in front of what should have been her family and friends, she had failed in saving the Avatar, shown up by the matriarch and her sister who earlier that day could not stand her, and had been interrogated like a criminal.

A knocking at her door brought Kuvira out of her pity party. She rubbed her eyes quickly, wiping the remaining tears, before opening the door.

She was shocked to find the Avatar standing on the other side.

"Avatar Korra," Kuvira said shocked before she bowed. "What can I help you with?"

"You're the captain of the guard, right?" Korra asked.

Kuvira nodded. "You can call me Kuvira," she said.

Korra smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for helping save me," Korra said. "And I wanted to apologize for the interrogation earlier. I know being accused of something like that is enough to make anyone angry." Then, she bowed toward Kuvira.

Kuvira shook her head. "You have no reason to apologize," she said. "I didn't do much, And besides, it was my job. In fact, you should never have been attacked. I'm so sorry."

"Well I wasn't captured so I think you did your job just fine," Korra said. She paused. "I'm learning metalbending, and I hear you're one of the best in Zaofu. I would love to train with you sometime." The Avatar stuck out her hand. Kuvira took it and shook.

"I'd like that."

**~AN~**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You mean the world to me!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was actually quite difficult for me to write because so many things happen in this arc in Book 3. I will admit that I wrote this chapter about three different times and finally settled on this version. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks again for the idea, Lagar! I really appreciate it! If anyone has anything else they really want written (a headcanon you have about Kuvira, something that occurred in the different seasons, etc.) shoot me a message. I love hearing from y'all.**

**Until next week!**


	20. Show Me What You've Got

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

_"I thought I might find you here," a voice said from behind Kuvira, breaking her from her concentration. Kuvira stepped out of her stance and turned around to find the Avatar watching her. _

_ "Avatar Korra?" Kuvira asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Wing and Wei told me you practice really early in the morning," Korra explained._

_ "And…?" Kuvira continued to ask. _

_ "I was serious when I said I wanted to train with you," Korra said with a smile. "I want to get really good at metalbending."_

_ "I thought Su was teaching you," Kuvira said. _

_ "She is, but I know she's busy, and the purpose of this visit wasn't to train me. It was to train Opal," Korra elaborated. "If you don't want to train with anyone, I understand." She began to back away slightly, but Kuvira held up her hand. _

_ "I'm sorry. Of course, please come and train with me. No one ever gets up this early," Kuvira said. Korra smiled widely and walked forward to join the metalbender. _

_ "I've always wanted to see how the Avatar fights," Kuvira said. "I've only ever heard stories."_

_ "Then be prepared, because I've been really practicing my metal bending," Korra said, stepping back into a ready stance._

_ "Come on, Avatar," Kuvira taunted playfully, "Show me what you've got."_

Kuvira looked in the mirror, dabbing medicine on a cut she had received in her fight. She hadn't expected the Avatar to get the upper hand with the Avatar State like that. However, Kuvira also didn't expect her to fail in beating Kuvira when she came so close to ending her.

Kuvira knew the girl's fighting style. It wasn't the first time the two had fought, but it was the first time they fought with no rules.

She took a deep breath, finishing her treatment.

"Are you alright, Kuvira?" Baatar asked from the doorway. Kuvira didn't turn to look at him at first.

"I'm fine, Baatar. Just finishing up," she answered simply.

There was an awkward pause before Baatar pressed further, "You're hurt?"

Kuvira sighed before turning to face her fiancé. "It's just a scratch. I've had much worse," she explained as she walked past him to her desk. He followed her, watching from a comfortable distance as she slid another piece into her Earth Empire map.

"I can't believe Zaofu is ours," Baatar said in awe.

"It's been an interesting road to get here," Kuvira said. "And we still have to deal with your family."

"Let them stay in their cage," Baatar said dismissively. "Give Mother the chance and she'll have them broken out. We had too many close calls today."

Kuvira could sense his elevated heart rate at his last statement. He was insinuating something, and Kuvira didn't like it.

"If you're referring to the fight with the Avatar, that was taken care of easily," Kuvira said through gritted teeth. Baatar was in no place to bring up her mistakes in battle.

"Kuvira, I was just worried," Baatar defended himself. "When she went into the Avatar State, and then you had her captured, I…"

"You what, Baatar?" Kuvira asked, a bit annoyed. "The fight is over and we won."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Baatar said.

"I can take care of myself," Kuvira snapped and instantly regretted it. Baatar looked at her shocked by her tone.

Kuvira cleared her throat, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said a bit reluctantly. "I underestimated her. I didn't expect her to have grown since we last fought. I'm sorry."

Baatar shook his head, stepping closer to her. He took her in his arms gently, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, too. You did amazing. You are amazing Kuvira." He kissed her head again. "I'm going to go check on the preparations. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kuvira said quietly as he left. She sat down in her chair, staring long and hard at the map.

They had danced around the issue, but Kuvira knew they had both been thinking about it. Kuvira could have ended Korra's life easily in those final moments and she hesitated giving Opal and Jinora enough time to get Korra to safety. She couldn't stop thinking about how nice Korra had been to her in Zaofu. She had been the only one to treat Kuvira like anything but the guard.

Kuvira scowled. Next time Korra wouldn't be so lucky. Kuvira wouldn't be weak twice.

_**~AN~**_

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You guys make my day (especially because I've been super stressed out lately). And welcome to those of you who have just begun following this story! I really appreciate it!_**

**_I got multiple requests to continue on with the story of last chapter. I guess this falls into that category? I have a couple more sort of started that deal with more Book 4 stuff and a couple written of young Kuvira. If anyone has anything they want written send me a message! I'm really good about writing those right away and I love talking to you guys! _**

**_Until next week!_**


	21. My Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters. Enjoy!**

"There's something flying in the distance, Ma'am," a soldier reported urgently. "Should we stop it?"

Kuvira squinted the way he was pointing, trying to make out the shape getting closer and closer. It wasn't an airship. It changed direction and altitude too quickly.

"That's not an enemy," Kuvira said to herself. She turned to the man. "I think I know who it is. Let her come. She's welcome here."

Sure enough Kuvira was right as a flying bison flew into sight. Kuvira stood watching as it hovered to the ground, plopping down with an audible thud. The earth quivered slightly under Kuvira's foot from the impact.

Two seconds later, Opal slid down the creature, patting it before turning toward Kuvira.

"Opal, this is a surprise," Kuvira said with a small smile. However, the girl did not return the sentiment.

"Where's my brother?" Opal asked seriously.

Kuvira looked over her shoulder at the grouping of tents assembled for her and her men. They were beginning to get better and better accommodations with every city they controlled but still set up small camps until their business was done.

"He's probably signing papers," Kuvira said. "Why don't you come with me to find him? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I'm not here for a visit, Kuvira," Opal cut her off. Kuvira took a small step back, going on the defensive.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring him back home," Opal said bluntly.

Kuvira chuckled. "Opal, you can't be serious." When Opal said nothing Kuvira continued. "Your brother and I are doing amazing work here. He can't go back to Zaofu now."

"Zaofu is his home!" Opal argued. "He needs to come home and be with his family. His leaving is tearing them apart!"

"He is with his family," Kuvira argued, growing more and more annoyed by the second with her pseudo sister. "I am his family, Opal."

"You're not his family!" Opal yelled. There was an instant of silence. Kuvira didn't know what to say. Opal had always been the Beifong to treat Kuvira as part of the family. This outburst was unprecedented.

"I thought of you as my sister," Opal said, letting the last words trail off until they were but a whisper. She didn't look at Kuvira, and Kuvira could see her hands clenched at her sides.

Kuvira reached a hand out to comfort the girl. She was obviously upset, and Kuvira could swear she saw wetness in the corners of her eyes. However, Opal's eyes quickly darkened, and she stepped quickly away from Kuvira.

"You hurt my family. You betrayed us!" Opal said angrily. The glimmer of sadness and recollection of their past was gone in a flash.

"I've been nothing but loyal to _your_ family for years!" Kuvira finally snapped. All the anger that had been building within finally overwhelmed her. "Baatar and I are doing wonderful things here, something your mother didn't have the strength to do. I stepped in when she failed this nation! To take Baatar away from this would be irresponsible. If you really cared about him you would let him stay. And besides, you left Zaofu to do great things. You didn't care that you left your family behind to start a new life even when it was clear that your mother didn't want you to go. Let your brother do the same."

Opal stared at her, eyes wide. Kuvira couldn't tell if the girl was hurt, angry, impressed or some combination of the three. She hadn't seen Opal this way since Wing and Wei broke one of her dolls when she was younger. Kuvira felt a moment of remorse for what she had said. However, that feeling was gone in a flash. Opal needed to hear it. Kuvira was sick and tired of being painted as the outsider.

Finally, Opal turned on her heel and walked back to the bison without another word. As she jumped onto its back, Kuvira heard her whisper, "You don't really care about him." And with that, the airbender was gone, leaving Kuvira standing staring after her, questioning what she had just done.

_**~AN~**_

_**Thanks to all those reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **_

_**Hope you liked the chapter. It's just a simple thing I thought of because I really like the Opal and Kuvira sister relationship. Sorry it's a bit short. This week has been super stressful! **_

_**If you have anything you want written (headcanon or otherwise) send me a message! I love hearing from you all. **_

_**Until next week! **_


	22. We're Not Leaving

_"When I choose to return, it will be on my own terms."_

Su felt like she had aged twenty years in the last ten minutes as she walked into the house, Kuvira's threat still ringing in her ears. She leaned heavily against the doorframe, covering her eyes with her hand. Her chest felt tight, and the tears were building in her eyes, threatening to overflow. She couldn't believe that her own son and the girl whom she had thought of like another daughter would leave like that. And Kuvira's response to Su's words. Su realized that she had not been very kind when speaking to Kuvira, but she was being faced with her family falling apart. She couldn't help it if she was a little over dramatic.

"Mom, what's going on?" she heard Wei ask. She didn't remove her hand from her eyes; she knew there were tears in them.

"We saw a bunch of the airships leave," Wing elaborated. She could sense that the two, seeing their mother like this had become frozen, staring at her. Their mother had always been tough as nails; this was very unnatural.

Su sighed, surreptitiously rubbing the tears from her eyes when she removed her hand, putting on a brave face. "Kuvira has decided to unite the Earth Kingdom," Su explained as calmly as she could. "Baatar Jr. has gone with her along with many of the guard and some citizens."

"Baatar left?" Huan asked angrily. He had appeared behind the twins. Su expected this from Wing and Wei, but Huan never took an interest in family affairs like this.

"Why would he leave with her?" Wing asked.

"How could he be so stupid," Wei added. "It was sad enough when Opal left."

Su felt the tightening in her chest get worse as the boys bickered. She couldn't meet their eyes. She felt like her world was being torn apart. They were right: Opal leaving had been hard, but they had gotten over it. She had to go to learn airbending; it was what she wanted. However, Baatar Jr. leaving felt like an act of betrayal. It made Su sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, arms were around her, and she looked up to find Huan hugging her. She hadn't realized how much the boy had grown as he was now taller than her. She felt the twins join in, hugging either side of her.

"We're not going anywhere, Mom. We promise," Huan said gently. There were murmurs of agreement from the twins. Su melted into their hugs, feeling the tears finally fall from her eyes.

"I am such a lucky mother to have sons like you," she said, placing a hand on either of the twins' backs.

Kuvira placed a hand on the glass paneling of the airship, staring aimlessly at the cloudless sky. She could still see the pained expression in her mentor's eyes as they left the dock. Kuvira had hurt her even more than she had previously intended. She wasn't sure if she felt empowered or regretful.

"Don't tell me you are regretting our decision to leave," Baatar said behind her, joining her to look out the window.

Kuvira shook her head. "Of course I'm not," she said, wiping the sad expression from her face and replacing it with a scowl. "Why would I ever feel bad about that?"

Baatar placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't blame you. It was hard for even me to see our mom look so hurt."

"She is not my mother!" Kuvira snapped, hitting his hand off her shoulder as she turned toward him. There was fury in her eyes but also pain, and it stunned Baatar into silence. Kuvira took a deep breath, turning back toward the window. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said. Then she changed the subject. "Have you radioed Tenzin at the air temple?"

Baatar shook his head slightly as if shaking away his previous surprise.

"Yes I have. We have permission to help with the stabilization of Ba Sing Se," Baatar reported. "He says if we are able to prove ourselves there, President Reiko and the world leaders will discuss preparations to stabilize the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh we won't have a problem doing that," Kuvira said with a smile, previous outburst forgotten.

"There is no way we will fail."

_**~AN~**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's coming a bit earlier than normal because I don't want to forget about it! My day is a little busy... :(

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Haven't heard from anyone in a while :( Thanks to you all who are still reading!

Until next week...


	23. Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters.**

_Kuvira clutched a small piece of metal in her hand, staring across the courtyard at Huan who was busy making sculptures as he did every day. She took one look at the metal, squeezed it gently, and walked over to where the boy was. She didn't like asking anything of Huan. He was always so quiet. _

_"Hey, Huan, can you help me with something?" Kuvira asked. _

_The boy didn't look up from his work as he mumbled, "Depends."_

_ Kuvira sat beside the boy, ignoring his answer and watching him sculpt his small piece of metal. His design was very intricate, which never ceased to amaze Kuvira. _

_ "I want you to teach me how you do that."_

_ Huan raised an eyebrow without looking up from his piece. "Do what?"_

_ "Those designs," Kuvira said, pointing to the metal in his hands. "They're so detailed. I only learn how to fight with metal. I want to learn how to sculpt like you."_

_ "Why don't you ask Mom for help?" _

_ Kuvira scowled. Of course he would try to pass the work off to someone else. Huan did not like his precious art time being cut into. _

_ "She's too busy with Wing and Wei to teach me how to design. She only teaches me the self defense and fighting aspects to metal bending," Kuvira said. She paused, ready to use her finishing move. "Besides, I think your work is better than hers."_

_ This actually made Huan smile briefly before reverting back to his sullen, reserved self. After a few moments of silent sculpting, he said, "Fine, I can teach you." _

_ Kuvira smiled widely. "Thank you, Huan!"_

_ "Why do you want to learn how to sculpt anyway?" Huan asked. "You're more of a fighter."_

_ "I can do both!" Kuvira argued quickly. _

_ "You're doing it for Baatar, aren't you?" Huan asked simply, ignoring her protests. _

_ Kuvira felt her cheeks turning bright red. "No, it's not for Baatar," she argued. _

_ "You want to sculpt his designs so he can show Mom and Dad," Huan continued, ignoring her once more. "And you think he'll like you more if you do."_

_ Kuvira sighed angrily. "Fine, I want to learn for Baatar," Kuvira said, cutting the boy off. She saw Huan smile a bit again. "Happy now?"_

_ Huan shook his head. "I'm rarely happy."_

"I can't believe Mom kept these," Baatar said, breaking Kuvira from her thoughts. He held up a few metal pieces in his hands.

Kuvira was shocked as well. They were pieces she had sculpted from Baatar's designs years before. They were small models, mediocre in comparison to Huan's. That project had proven Huan was the artist and Kuvira was the fighter. Kuvira had thought the matriarch would have disposed of them years ago. She hadn't even realized Baatar had given them to her.

"These made me so happy," Baatar reminisced as he looked at each of them. They had been kept in a small box in one of the drawers of the desk. Hidden from sight, Kuvira noted, but still there. She wondered if Su ever looked at them or had looked at them since Baatar and her had left. Maybe that's why they were tucked away in a box. Su was always so sentimental.

Baatar held one up to the light so they both could see.

"Mom put this one in the model of the city," he said quietly, pointing back at the shining display on the table behind them. His voice became slightly sad. "I shouldn't be surprised to find it here instead of there."

Kuvira stepped forward and took the box from him quickly. "We'll take these back with us," she said, "where they'll be admired like they should be."

Baatar's smile told her it was the right thing to say as she turned and walked from the room. She wanted to get out of there. All it held were bitter memories of the past.

_**~AN~**_

_**Thanks to those of you reading and reviewing! You guys make me so happy.**_

**_Sorry about the late post. Yesterday is my busy day and it was also Big Little Reveal night so I actually wasn't home all day... I got the perfect Big though so that's awesome :D_**

**_Also sorry the chapter is a little short. I'm running out of pre-made chapters and storylines. Also school is killing me..._**

**_Until next week!_**


	24. Birthday (sort of)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. Also thank you to Friendshipper for the idea. **

"Hey, Kuvira," Baatar Jr knocked on the girl's open door, breaking her from her reading. She looked up from her book, eyeing the boy curiously. Her days were very routine and had been since she arrived at the Beifong estate. She usually read for an hour before training with Su. Baatar Jr. was usually with his father working on a new project or learning some architectural technique at this time. It was a surprise to see him at all before noon.

"Is something wrong, Baatar?" Kuvira asked.

Baatar shook his head quickly, but Kuvira could sense something was up. She didn't like it.

"I was wondering," Baatar began to ask, looking down at the ground. "I have to go run some errands for my dad, and, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Kuvira looked out her window, looking for any sign of the Matriarch. "I don't know. I'm supposed to train with your mother. I don't think she'll be happy if I skip practice."

Baatar shook his head again. "It's alright. She wants you to go with me," he said quickly. Kuvira arched her brow skeptically. Baatar found himself backtracking. "It's just, she said that you've been training very hard and that you deserve a break. She said that you'll just train later, and it will give her time to prepare for a meeting in the city anyway." He relaxed when Kuvira's skeptical look went away.

"Alright," she said a bit enthusiastically. She hadn't had the opportunity to go to the city since their little adventure to the orphanage. This time she didn't have to worry about getting caught.

**OOO**

The chiming of the clock alerted the kids that they had been out for three hours. Baatar looked up at it and then back toward the direction of the estate.

"I think it's time we head back," he said.

"Did you get all the errands done?" Kuvira asked. He looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about so she elaborated, "The errands that your father wanted done?"

"Oh yes, yes we did," Baatar said, rubbing the back of his head. It was a gesture he did when he got embarrassed, and it made Kuvira laugh. "Well, we should get back. I told mother that we would be back before lunch." Kuvira nodded and followed him toward the estate. She of all people did not want to keep Su waiting.

**OOO**

The house was just coming into sight when Kuvira sensed something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt out of place.

"Something's not right," Kuvira said, putting a hand in front of Baatar's chest to stop him.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit nervously.

"It's too quiet," Kuvira said, her eyes scanning the outside of the estate. "Where is everyone? Something's wrong."

Baatar gently pushed her hand away, leading her toward the main house. "They're probably inside. Come on, let's go look."

"Baatar…" Kuvira began, reaching out to stop him. She didn't like this. It felt like they were walking into an ambush.

And an ambush is exactly what they found, along with brightly colored balloons and decorations. Kuvira had never seen a party like this and was momentarily confused by what she saw.

"Surprise!" the Beifong family said, smiles on their faces. Kuvira was taken aback. She had no idea what was going on. Her confusion was plain on her face.

"What is this?" she asked very quietly under her breath so only Baatar could hear. However, Su stepped forward and pulled the girl close to her, hugging her shoulders.

"This is a celebration for you," the woman explained with a smile. "Unfortunately we don't know when your exact birthday is, but this is the one year anniversary of when you came to live with us."

"That's why we went out earlier," Baatar explained, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I had to get you away so they could set the house up. I'm sorry I was being really weird earlier. I'm really bad at keeping secrets."

Kuvira couldn't believe it, but Su was right. It had been exactly one year since the woman had come to the orphanage, exactly one year since she had left that place, exactly one year since she had become a pseudo member of the Beifong family. The thought brought tears to the girl's eyes.

"Kuvira, sweetie, what's wrong?" Su asked, taking notice of the tears.

Kuvira smiled, wiping them away with her sleeve. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy," she said. "Thank you."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with cake, presents, laughter and happiness, and was one of the best of Kuvira's life. It was one of those rare moments that she felt like she actually belonged.

_**~AN~**_

Thank you so much to Friendshipper for reading and reviewing recently. And also thank you for this idea. This story had kind of died for me because of school and running out of ideas but I am always happy to keep writing for those who take the time to read and review. Sorry the chapter might be a little short. I'm a little rusty when it comes to this fanfiction and have been working way too long on a different one I have yet to publish.

In my headcanon Kuvira was given up at a very early age with no real contact with her birth parents. That being said, the orphanage had a file on the parents with their address in case of a real emergency but did not have much data besides that. So they don't know Kuvira's real birthday, which is why they would celebrate her coming home with them.

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review and if you have any ideas PM me.


End file.
